The Big Storm (Thevideotour1's version)
The Big Storm 'is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 31, 1988. Plot '''Educational Theme: ' '''Stories: Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Portia (Valerie Guscott) * Bart (Joe Lin) * Boris (Chris Willow) * Adam (Alexandra Jhin) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Agustin (Miguel Burton) * Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Dad (Bob Reed) * Weather Man (Jack Riley) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Getting Ready for the Big Storm # I Love You # The Wind Song # It's Raining, It's Pouring # If All the Raindrops # Scary Stories # Sampung Mga Daleri # The Shadow Song # Ten Little Monsters # I Used to Be Afraid # Me and My Teddy # Getting Ready for Bed # Brahms' Lullaby # Goodnight, Gang! (Tune to: Goodnight, Ladies!) Trivia * The musical arrangements and background music from "A Day at the Beach" are used. * The version of "Getting Ready for the Big Storm" * The version of "I Love You" * The version of "The Wind Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Wind and the Sun" * The version of "It's Raining, It's Pouring" * The version of "If All the Raindrops" * The version of "Scary Stories" uses the same musical arrangements from "It's Raining, It's Pouring" * The version of "Sampung Mga Daleri" * The version of "The Shadow Song" * The version of "Ten Little Monsters" * The version of "I Used to Be Afraid" * The version of "Me and My Teddy" * The version of "Getting Ready for Bed" * The version of "Brahms' Lullaby" * The version of "Goodnight, Gang!" * The Backyard Gang sing the entire version of the "I Love You" song while waiting for the big rainstorm to get here. * After Michael tells a story of "", the power goes out as you can see Barney coming to life. *This video took place in April 2, 1988. Quotes Quote 1 * (After the "Barney Theme Song", we see the Backyard Gang laying on the ground, looking at the clouds in the sky) *Harlow: Wow! Look at all the different kind of clouds! *Dylan: And different shapes, too! Quote 2 * (Fades to the next scene where The Backyard Gang are now inside Michael and Amy's house) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (turns on the TV) * Weather Man on TV: * Michael: What's a big wind and rain storm? * Amy: Yeah! What is a big wind and rain storm? * Weather Man: A big wind and rain storm is * Michael: Oh no! A big wind and rain storm! * Amy: And It's going to hit Allen! * Michael and Amy: (screaming) Aaaaaaaah!!!! * Weather Man on Television: * (Michael and Amy's Mom turns off the TV) Quote 3 * (After the song, "Getting Ready for the Big Storm") * Michael: It looks like we have everything we need for the big storm. We have the storm door is set up, we have an emergency kit, we have food, we have water, we have batteries, we have flashlights, and we have other stuff. Quote 4 * (After the song, "I Love You") Quote 5 * (After the song, "It's Raining, It's Pouring") Quote 6 * (After the song, "If All the Raindrops") Quote 7 * (After the song, "Scary Stories") * Michael: * All: (expect Michael) * Michael: Once upon a time, *